A New Day
by jennamalik
Summary: The story of Katniss and Peeta's children Safflower and Rye. What they know of the games that their parents were in so many years ago, and what they have yet to find out. And how could Gale's son Blade come into this...? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**So, this is my first ever fanfiction on the Hunger Games. I will be posting new chapters regularly, but I would like to hit a certain number of reviews before I do so. So please, please, please review! Without further interruption, here is chapter one! **

**Cheers, Jenna! **

Chapter 1

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I call out as I slam the front door of our home in District 12, "And I could use some help!" My game bag feels like it weighs at least 25 pounds.

"They went out Saff!" I hear my little brother call from the living room, "And don't be so lazy!" he adds.

"Thanks a bunch Rye." I say dryly. I hear him heave a heavy sigh as he lifts himself off the couch.

"Princess Safflower." He mutters as he helps me bring the bag into the kitchen and place it on the table.

I shoot my brother a dirty look. He just shakes his head, making his blond hair flop onto his face, laughs carelessly, and rolls his grey eyes. He's just like dad in that sense, light hearted and constantly making jokes. Not to mention an artist in every possible way. Sometimes it's nice, but other times it drives me nuts. I, on the other hand, may have taken my father's blue eyes, but that's about as far as our resemblance goes. He says that I'm just like mom was when she was my age, personality and all.

"I don't see you out hunting." I say bitterly.

This only makes him laugh more. "Will you relax, I was only joking."

"Whatever," I say, "Where'd they go out to at 7:30am on a Saturday?"

"Uncle H's house, I think they heard him screaming again earlier today..."

I sigh. That's the third time in two weeks. I know the main reason behind the screams, the sudden blank expressions, and the pain. It happens to all of them, Haymitch and my parents. The scariest is when my father isn't truly my father, when he suddenly becomes tense and his eyes dilate and he looks at me like I'm a complete stranger. That's when he becomes violent, and we slowly have to bring him back to us. It's rare, but it has happened.

My mom told me about The Hunger Games when I was 15 years old. She explained, vaguely, about the cruel games that were once in place. How she and my father were reaped together. How they both won. Then she froze, started to cry, and left upstairs. I decided it was time to ask my dad. He was calm enough to explain that my mom once had a sister, Primrose, he said. But she had been murdered, along with his entire family, relatives that I will never know. He tells me about how there was a rebellion, once upon a time. Mom was quite famous, apparently. I ask him why sometimes he doesn't know who I am, why he'll suddenly start yelling to mom about killing his entire family. He says that during the uprising, the president of the Capitol tortured him terribly, toyed with his mind. When I asked for more, he just shook his head and said he had some renovations for the bakery to work on.

Now I'm 17, and that's about as far as my knowledge on the subject goes. Rye, now 15, never wanted to hurt anyone, and he saw how much it affected mom and dad to talk about it. So, he came to me; and I told him everything I knew.

"I wish they would tell us more, I kind of want to write a song about it." My brother says.

That's one thing he definitely took after my mom, the boy can sing like crazy.

"Make sure you don't talk about it today, they'll be drained enough by the time they get home" I say.

Just then, I hear the door open, and dad's voice fills the house. "He's not getting any better Katniss, he'll need to move in with us soon, it's the least we can do..."

"I know. It's just hard to see him like this...I never imagined Haymitch becoming weak the way he is now." Defeat fills her voice. They walk into the kitchen together and brief shock fills their faces as they see us awake.

"Oh. 'Morning kiddos, up so early?" Dad kisses each of us on our foreheads and goes straight to my game bag, preparing breakfast. Mom on the other hand, looks like a deer about to get an arrow through the head. "Saff," she says, sounding a thousand times more serious then dad, "where did you get that pin?" I look down; I had forgotten I was wearing it.

"I was putting away laundry last night and found it under some of your clothing, I thought it was pretty." The pin is golden, with a mockingjay carrying an arrow in the center. I try to sound light hearted, but something tells me my mother is furious. I notice dad has stopped moving around the kitchen, and is completely focused on mother's reactions.

"Katniss..." he says, "She doesn't know...you can't blame her for wearing it." Dad's voice is strained.

Mom ignores him. "Take that off right now Saff. Now. I don't want to see either of you holding, let alone wearing that damned thing ever again. I can't even stand the thought. Am I all clear?" Her voice breaks and her eyes are filled with tears.

I want to ask so many questions. I look to my father for help, but he gives his head a small shake as if to say '_let it go'._ So instead, I remove the pin from above my heart, place it into my mother's hand, give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and say "Crystal." Then I walk out of the room, feeling my family's eyes bore into my back.

One way or another, I was going to find what happened so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again readers!**

**So I decided to post another chapter tonight, I know, it's really soon. But I couldn't wait! This time I really want to hit a certain amount of reviews before posting another chapter! So please, review! Anonymous reviews are enabled so feel free! Thanks for reading guys, it means the world!**

**Okay I'll shut up now. **

**Jenna x**

Chapter 2

I slip back on my mother's old hunting boots, still warm from my morning hunt. She taught me to hunt the day I turned 12 years old. Dad says I'm a natural with my bow, just like mom. Mom, of course, says I still need improvement, all about constructive criticism she is. I hear my brother's footsteps approaching.

"Where are you going?" He says. The poor kid didn't say a word throughout the entire conversation.

"For a walk." I reply curtly. He sighs, "Dad says to be home by nine for breakfast." I nod silently, and then walk out the door.

The fresh and crisp autumn air against my skin feels amazing. I walk straight into the forest. Apparently there was once an electric gate surrounding our district, but that's long gone. Usually I stay near the Meadow; it's where my brother and I used to play. I also, according to dad, took my first steps there. But for some reason, today, I just walk right on through. I walk for God knows how long until I come across the most amazing sight. A pond...or maybe it was a lake, surrounded by lush green grass. Fall leaves cover some sort of hut near the edge of the water. I decide to get a closer look.

Its small and extremely old looking. The ceiling is black and charred; obviously a fire had been started in here recently. Suddenly I realize how quiet it is; too quiet. No birds, no movement. My heart starts beating faster and faster as my hunter senses kick in. Someone else is here. I am in danger. I turn, slowly and quietly, making my way towards the door. I step one foot onto the grass and hear the sound of metal clicking right before I feel the searing pain of my ankle getting torn apart. I hear myself make an unnatural yelp. And then it's black.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Shit. Come on, wake up!"

I feel someone shake my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I slowly remember where I am. Then the pain returns, and takes my breath away.

"Who ar-ahh." I start to say. But the hurt is too much and cuts me off mid sentence.

My ankle feels as though a hundred arrows have been shot straight through it. Tears fill my eyes, and I hate myself for feeling so weak and vulnerable. 

"Whoa, hey slow down there, your ankles damaged pretty bad." says the boy.

I get a good look at him for the first time. He's got dark hair and olive skin, exactly like mine. Grey eyes like my mothers and brothers. He's well built, with a strong jaw and torso. One of his parents must have been from the Seam, just like me. He looks to be about my age, maybe a few years older. Odd, because I've never seen him at school or around town before. I try to sound nonchalant when I ask,

"Uhm, who are you?"

He smiles broadly, revealing a perfect set of white teeth.

"Blade Hawthorne," he smiles, "but you can refer to me as your savior."

He picks me up in his arms and I let out a cry of pain.

"Easy..." he whispers soothingly as he starts walking.

I try and regain control. "Okay Savior, want to tell me how that snare got setup so quickly? And why haven't I seen you around here before? And where are we even going!" 

He laughs. Apparently he's finding this just hilarious.

"Slow down with the 20 questions" He grins. Then he frowns. "I heard something, and figured a wild animal had walked into the hut, so I set up the trap as quickly as I could for when it walked out, sorry." he adds. "I'm from District 2," he continues, "but once a month my dad brings me to this forest to do some hunting, he says it used to be his favourite spot when he lived here. Oh, and we're going to a cabin we built down that hill a few months back. It's got a great first-aid kit. My dad should be back soon enough."

"Sounds like a plan." I say.

"I haven't gotten your name yet..." His voice trails off. "Safflower Mellark," I answer, "but most people just call me Saff. "

"Sorry we had to meet like this, Saff." He sounds so genuine, like we've known each other for more than about 10 minutes.

I just smile. I feel a headache coming on from the fall, so I let our conversation die out. The trip to the cabin is long but silent; there really isn't anything to say. Blade's arms are strong, his chest warm. I feel oddly relaxed in his arms, considering the situation. I take the time to think, and realize that I feel as though I'm forgetting something important. Then it hits me.

"Holy shit! What time is it?" I exclaim.

Mom and dad are going to be furious. I see him take a peek at his wristwatch around my body.

"Ten to eleven," he says, and then he sees my expression, "Uhm, you okay?"

Oh no. Oh no no no no no. My family is going to kill me when they find me. Or worse. I remember once when I was around 8 years old, my parents took me to this sort of celebration that they had been invited to. It was the twenty-fifth anniversary of the successful rebellion. I recall wandering away from my family, into the main square of District 12, surrounded by people. I ended up sitting against a wall, just people watching. When my mother found me, she broke down. She kept saying, "_I thought they took you. I thought they took you away from me." _ I had no clue what she was talking about, so I just hugged her and told her I was fine. Dad just held me close, and refused to let go. When we got home a few hours later, after picking up Rye from Uncle Haymitch's house, they both agreed to never attend another one of those occasions again.

I know they must be worried sick. Most likely they're out searching right now. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it at the moment, given my condition. So instead, I just say,

"Fine, are we almost there?"

"Soon," he replies evenly, though I can tell he's still curious," just a few more minutes." My head hurts, my foot aches, and I'm worried sick about my family. My patience is running severely low. I look at my foot and see that it's bleeding profusely. Blade's jacket is covered in it, as well as my entire body. I feel bad.

"I'm sorry about the blood." I say sheepishly.

This makes him smile. "I'm sorry I made you bleed in the first place."

I laugh, "Touché."

The next event happens so quickly that it's all a blur.

My father bursts through the shrubbery, yelling my name. His eyes lock with mine, only for a second. Then a deadly look fills his crystal blue eyes as he really takes in the scene. His deathly glare moves to Blade, and their eyes meet. Immediately, Blade places me on the ground. I shriek in pain from the sudden movement. Dad's on top of him before he can reach is weapon.

"Who are you? What have you done to her? _Why are you covered in my daughter's blood!" _Dad screams. This is so unlike him, I must be dreaming. Violence has never been my father's initial reaction; clearly the two hours I've been missing have been tortuous for him. He looks completely insane.

"I-I- no! I didn't hurt her! Well, technically it was my snare – but it was an accident!" he sputters.

Dad looks like he's about to knock him out cold, so I finally intervene.

"Dad! Stop it! It was just an accident. Blade was only trying to help."

My voice sounds surprisingly even, and seems to calm him down, but before he can say anything in return, a new voice fills the woods; a strong one.

"I'd listen to your daughter, Mellark, and let go of my son. That is, unless, you plan on losing your other leg anytime soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ; Happy Friday guys ! To all my American readers, I hope your Thanksgiving was lovely. I'm Canadian, so ours actually past quite awhile back! Thank you to all those who have been reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me! I hope you guys continue to send such great reviews! So this chapter is actually shorter than the others (sorry if that annoys you guys), but I feel as though it's an important one for the fanfic. Hope you guys like it!**

**Jenna x **

Chapter 3

My father freezes, then stands up, letting go of Blade. He's as rigid as a pole. Shock is written all over his face. Blade stands as well, brushing himself off, shaken. I look towards the source of the voice. A man, tall and well built, stands before me.

The man is an exact replica of Blade. He has the same face, but with scars and some wrinkles. The same eyes, but the man's look more experienced and wise; it's obvious he's been through a lot in his life. He also has the same body, but with the more defined shape that only a full grown man could have.

"Gale," dad says, sounding shocked but awed, "it's good to see you again."

What must be Blade's father gives my dad a curt nod, and then looks at me, his eyes boring into my own. He looks me up and down, making me feel self-conscious. A brief look of recognition, pain and loss crosses his face as he analyses me. He recovers quickly, turning poker faced to look at his son.

"What happened to her?" He says sternly.

"I thought she wa-," he starts to reply, but I cut him off.

"I can speak for myself." I say, annoyed. I'm still on the dirt floor, feeling belittled.

Gale looks shocked, but only briefly. Then he just shakes his head, smiling sadly. Turning to face my dad, he says,

"She's just like her, like Katniss all over again."

Dad just nods, offering up a small but sad smile.

"Alright then, explain." Gale says, raising his eyebrow and facing me once more.

I'm about to answer when my father states, "They'll be plenty of time to talk back home, your mother's worried sick. We're supposed to meet back at the Meadow in five minutes, in case one of us had found you." Dad walks towards me as he speaks. He then picks me up gently, staining himself with my blood. He starts to walk in the direction of home. Without turning, he says, "Come on, you two. You might as well stay for lunch." I can't see past my father's chest, but I think they discuss the idea. Apparently the positives outweigh the negatives, because I hear their footsteps pick up behind us. I look up at my dad, he looks deep in thought. I decide against interrupting him, although I do want to ask if Ryes safe at home. I also wonder who this man is, and how in the world my dad knows him.

After a long and awkward walk, we finally reach the clearing. My mother awaits, arrow poised in our direction. When she sees us, her tear streaked face washes over with pure relief. She runs towards us, wrapping her arms around my dad and me, sobbing. I flinch as she touches my leg, and she notices. Finally, she takes a step back, noticing for the first time the gruesome scene. Her now blood stained hand covers her mouth, and I think she's about to screech when Gale and Blade catch up at last.

My mother's reaction is hard to describe. Her eyes go wide and fill with even more fresh tears. Her jaw drops with a silent _pop_. She stares at Gale, speechless. My dad and he are watching my mother carefully for her every reaction. Then my mom takes a moment to take in Blade. Silently, she brings her hands back up to her mouth, covering it. When she looks back at me, at my leg, it seems to push her over the edge. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and she drops to the floor, fainting with a thud.

**A/N; Let me know what you guys thought! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for all the feedback. I hope you'll continue to review, it means a lot. So this is one of my longer chapters. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think! **

**Jenna x **

"Katniss!" My father and Gale say in unison.

Blade and I are still shocked, and of course completely and utterly confused.

Gale reaches my mother first. My dad gives me a questioning look. I simply nod in return, understanding. He knows I can handle myself. Gently, he places me on the floor and goes to tend to my mother. I can only watch, helpless.

"How's that ankle?" Blade says, joining me on the floor.

"Fine I guess…" I answer, distracted by the sight of my mother slowly awakening.

"Any idea as to what's going on? Or are you as completely lost as hell as I am?" He grins.

"No clue." I reply, smiling up at him. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

Dad and Gale are whispering quickly and quietly to each other. I try to pick up what they're saying, but the natural noises of the forest prevent me from doing so. I look up to find Blade staring at me. Feeling slightly self-conscious, I look him directly in the eyes and say,

"What?"

"Nothing." He says quickly, looking away. I just glare at him. He peeks down at my facial expression and chuckles.

"That was the first time you smiled. Genuinely, I mean. Not just trying to shut me up." He grins, winking.

Damn. I hate it when people can read me. Dad says I'm an open book though, so I guess I should just get used to it.

"And what's so special about that?" I ask, slightly upset.

"You just don't seem like the type of girl who smiles a lot is all." He states simply.

I should feel insulted, but I don't. Instead, I laugh. He's right.

"It's a miracle. She laughed!" Blade says, leaning back.

I roll my eyes, turning back to my parents and Gale. My dad's looking at us curiously. He seems to notice my stare, and quickly returns his attention to my mother. She's finally waking up. Dad and Gale support her as she gets to her feet, off balance.

Her usually neat braid is a wild mess. It's odd. My mother is my stable rock; never changing. I could always count on her to support me, or my brother, or my father. Only on her worst days, when memories would overwhelm her, would I be expected to take care of her. Seeing her disoriented and unsure is unusual.

"Where's Saff? Saff! Peeta let go, I'm fine." My mother says, worried and agitated.

"I'm okay mom, relax." I say, getting her attention. She seems to be purposely avoiding eye contact, or any contact at all, with Gale or Blade.

Quickly, she walks towards me, nearly falling over in the process. Crouching, she examines my ankle. Mom's never been very good with handling blood or injuries.

Once, when Rye was a around one, he fell off of uncle Haymitch's kitchen table, splitting his head open. There was blood everywhere, and Rye was screaming in agony. My parents came running in, panicked. I don't recall much from it, except that my mother had to be rushed out so my grandma, who was visiting at the time, could properly tend to Rye. Now, I brought it up all the time to tease my brother. He used to get furious when I would say "You really were dropped on your head as a kid Rye."

"We need to get you home and get this stitched up." My mom says, poker faced.

I try to read her, but she shows zero emotion. She stands and begins to walk towards our home. My father picks me up once more, and motioning for Gale and Blade to follow, makes his way towards our house as well. Gale's face is also unreadable, but he continues to steal quick glances at my mother. I can tell she notices, but she refuses to acknowledge him.

Finally, we arrive back at our house. My unspoken question is answered; Rye is in the kitchen, sketching on an old napkin anxiously. When he notices our arrival he stands and makes his way towards us.

"Holy shit. Are you okay?" He seems to be taking in everything; my bloody body in my father's arms and my mother's hard facial expression. Then he notices Gale and Blade. "Who are they?" he asks.

"I'll be fine." I answer smoothly, "And this is Gale and Blade." I continue, pointing to them individually. My brother analyzes them both suspiciously.

"Rye," my mom says quickly, "go and find an old sheet to lay out on the table." My brother nods and obeys. He returns quickly.

"I'm going to go call a doctor; they should be able to send someone over quickly enough." My father says, placing me on the sheet my brother had just spread out onto the old wooden table.

"Gale," my mother says, finally addressing him. They look each other straight in the eyes. "Can I speak to you in the living room?"

Gale simply nods, following my mother out. Now it was just us three.

"Did you do this to her?" my brother asks, looking directly at Blade.

All this testosterone was starting to really tick me off.

"Not now Rye." I interrupt. What exactly was he planning on doing if Blade said yes anyway? Blade was twice his size.

"No, it's fine." Blade says, much to my annoyance. "It was an accident."

Rye simply nods his head, looking back at my ankle.

"That looks disgusting." He says, grimacing at the sight.

"Thanks." I reply dryly.

Blade laughs. I look at him, raising my eyebrow questioningly. I have to give him credit, the boys 'an optimist.

"I'm just really feeling the love between you two." He says, smiling wide. Geez, he has one hell of a smile. I roll my eyes.

"It's a love hate relationship." I say, tousling my brother's blond hair. He grins slightly.

My mother and Gale walk back into the room. Her eyes are rimmed red, while Gale's face looks as though it's been chiselled from stone. Blade and I exchange a quick glance.

"Blade." Says Gale, "come on, we're leaving. Now."

"But I wan-" he starts, but the look on his father's face makes him reconsider his words.

"Uhm, bye Saff, I'm really sorry. Again. Hopefully we'll see each other soon." I give him an encouraging smile, still confused.

He pats my brother on the back and follows his father out of the room.

"Wait!" I say loudly, making them both turn, "Will you come back? I mean, will I get to see you before you go back to two?"

Blade looks at his father. He's staring at me suspiciously. Once again, brief pain flashes across his face as he looks me in the eyes.

"Yes," he says finally, "feel better. We'll come back tomorrow…if it's okay with your mother of course."

Mom nods her head, offering up a small smile for Gale. He looks into her eyes for a moment, and then nods his own head, exiting.

My father walks into the room. "Where did they go?" he asks.

When he looks at my mother's face, he seems to understand.

"A doctor will be here soon. He says it shouldn't take too long." He says quietly, taking my mother's hand into his own.

"Mom, Dad." Rye says, "I know you don't like to talk about it, but I speak for the both of us when I say that we need to know what just happened. Who was that man?" my brother seems so nervous, I just want to hug him. It's always been hard for him to approach our parents on sensitive topics.

Mom looks up at dad. He sighs quietly, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he pulls up two chairs. My mother and he both sit, never letting go of each other.

"Okay," he says, staring directly into my mother's eyes. She gives him an encouraging nod. "Let's talk."

**Thanks for taking the time to read! I should continue updating once a week, although I do have a ridiculous amount of homework now that Christmas is approaching. I'll try my best! **

**Now…for all those awesome people out there who will know what I'm talking about when I say this, you guys are...well…awesome ; **

**I do have an account on the Hogwarts of the internet. My URL is 'the-fall0ut' so feel free to check it out! **

**Again, please review! **

**Jenna! x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers! Jesus, it's been awhile. I'm so sorry for the wait. Unfortunately my school does not offer semesters, so I have been swamped with homework. Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas/Hanukah! I will be trying to get back on my regular schedule. Thank you so much for those of you who are reviewing! It really helps motivate me! Please continue to review! Enjoy this chapter, I certainly did!**

**Jenna x **

Katniss P.O.V

I walk out of our master bathroom, dragging my feet. After today, I'm absolutely exhausted. Peeta is already in bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Upon my approaching footsteps, he opens his arms, inviting. I happily climb into bed next to him, sighing contently as he wraps his strong arms around me.

"It's been a long day." He murmurs into my ear, his eccentric blue eyes tired.

I simply nod my head. Today was a nightmare. Saff and her ankle injury and then Gale. I never thought I would see him again. See those intense gray eyes of the boy who used to know me so incredibly well. Before I can help it, I think of Prim again. Tears spill over, and Peeta takes notice. He holds me closer, kissing my hair and whispering comforting words.

Gale would always be linked to the death of my baby sister. I miss Gale, I miss our conversations and our hunting. So many times throughout the years, I wanted to track his number and call him. But I never had the guts. It was too painful, like re-opening healing wounds. Today, we saw each other again, on our old hunting grounds. Despite my anxiety towards having him around, I had to be happy for my ex-best friend. I am glad to see he found a wife, had a son. Looking at Blade was like looking at Gale when we were young and trying to support our families. I felt taken back in time, staring at Blade standing where Gale once stood when we hunted.

Finally, in our home, I pulled myself together enough to talk to Gale one on one. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't even know what I wanted to say to him. I just knew we had to talk.

"_Gale," I say, and his eyes lock with my own. "Can I speak to you in the living room?" _

_He nods, and I turn on my heels, knowing he is following behind me. We stand awkwardly in our sitting area, letting a loud silence fill our ears. _

"_It's good to see you." I say, breaking the silence. _

_He lets out a short sarcastic laugh. _

"_You've always been a terrible liar Katniss. You could have gone the rest of your life without seeing me." He tries to sound nonchalant, but I know him too well. Some things don't change. His eyes are hurt._

_Despite my best efforts, I feel tears well up in my eyes. _

"_That doesn't mean I don't miss you." I say, not meeting his eyes. _

"_Well, you never made any efforts." He says harshly, and I know he is trying to get me to react. _

"_I couldn't..." I trail off, tears streaming openly down my face. "I was always too scared. It hurt to think about you Gale. It still does." _

_He visibly flinches. I want to change the subject._

"_You bring him here. Blade, I mean. Why?" I ask, truly curious. _

_He shrugs. "It's always been my favourite hunting spot. I want him to experience it as well." _

_I nod, at a loss for words. _

"_I bring him here every month. This is my home Katniss. Despite what you may think, I miss it."_

_I look up and see his face his hard, his jaw clenched. I bite my lip, folding my arms across my chest. _

"_I'm glad to see you're doing well Gale." Is all I can manage, wiping my tears._

"_Yeah, you too, Catnip." Our eyes meet, only momentarily. Then Gale turns, heading back towards the kids. I follow. _

"Katniss, you should sleep. " Peeta whispers, bringing me back to the present.

I nod, kissing him on the lips and resting my head on his chest. Within moments, I feel myself drifting to sleep.

Saff P.O.V.

It's hard to believe that just this morning, mom had yelled at me for wearing that stupid pin. It feels like a lifetime ago. My sheets are warm as I toss and turn in bed, unable to fall asleep. My parents told me who Gale was. It makes a little more sense now, all the looks he was giving my mom. The hostility towards my dad and the hurt when he saw me. He must regret planning that heartless bomb attack that may have killed my aunt. I pity him, but he seems to be doing fine now. I want to see Blade again, just to talk with him. I don't open up to many people, but I felt like I could be myself around him, even though we haven't known each other for more than a day. Suddenly, from outside, I hear a noise. I get out of bed in my shorts and tank top, curiosity getting the best of me. Quietly, I open my window, sticking my head out into the cold night air. Everything is still. I'm about to put my head back in when something covers my mouth. I try to scream but am incapable. I can hear laughter.

"Will you shut up? Geez I'm not here to hurt you." Blades voice says.

I rip his hand off my mouth, furious.

"Are you crazy? I have a front door you know." I say, still shaken.

"Yeah, but this is much more fun." He flashes that cheeky smile. His eyes roam over my body. "Nice outfit." He grins.

I want to punch him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice harsh.

"Easy there. Want to come on a walk with me?" He says, his eyes hopeful.

"At two in the morning!" I say, disbelief written all over my face.

He gives me a puppy dog look.

I eye him curiously. He's wearing a pair of shorts and a green jacket. Could I trust him? We just met! But knowing his dad's old relationship with my mom, he must be a decent guy. I sigh.

"Fine. Wait here." I say, and before he can respond I quietly make my way to the foyer. I grab my boots quickly, not bothering with a jacket since my usual one is blood stained and in the wash. I return quickly, pulling on my boots. I put both feet out the window, sitting on the ledge.

Blade laughs, "Aren't you the one who said there was a front door?" he grins.

"Aren't you the one who said this was much more fun?" I say, raising my eyebrow.

He smiles, his eyes bright with excitement. With both his hands, he grabs my waist, helping me out of the house. I land stealthily on my feet, like a pro hunter. Blade takes my hand into his own warm one, walking away from my home. Though I have no clue where we are going, I am glad to be with him.

**Let me know what you thought! **

**X **


End file.
